


Life-Line

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is missing Harold. So much so that not even Carter's good looks can distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life-Line

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spoilers for “Bad Code”.
> 
> 2\. This is more of a missing scene than a full-fledged story. It takes place during the episode when Reese and Carter get to Bishop and check into their hotel. And yes, as per my usual, it's Rinchy is nature.

Seventy-two hours of mind-numbing silence. That's all John thought of. It's been that long since Root took Finch and it's too damn quiet in his head without the other man's voice as a life-line. Calming, intelligent, sharp, even humorous at times with its dry wit. John would laugh at Carter's insistence on a double-bed room if they have to stay in Bishop another night if he could because it really is entirely laughable. She's an attractive woman, and hell, he's slept with women he hasn't been attracted to so that's not the issue. No, the problem is Finch is missing, and until he finds him he can't think about anything else, especially sex. Sex and Finch in the same thought is disturbing as it is, yet he just... The man, his employer (friend? companion?) could be hurt or dying. Sleeping on the floor is the only option. He doesn't tell Carter that, though. She doesn't need to see more than John's willing to reveal. And isn't that a kick in the head? All this investigating, this need to search for his partner, to find him, is all that matters in a way that no one but Jess had mattered before.

Of course, when he reaches the train station and saves Finch, knowing that Finch is alright, that he's safe and sound, the light comes back. John breathes in. His chest aches but when he inhales again Finch breathes with him, leans against him, and smiles for a second.

It isn't until John gets them both back to the library in New York after dropping Carter off that he realizes why his attraction to her didn't compare to his need for Finch...


End file.
